


A cunning linguist

by Sneepy



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice is horny on main, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Smut, Squirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneepy/pseuds/Sneepy
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr where the line "What are you doing in my bed?!" has to be mentioned. Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	A cunning linguist

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer, and this is one of the first times I've ever written smut. The fact that I inhaled a plethora of fanfictions written by remarkably skilled authors helped me get the right mood across, but I know only practice makes perfect. I hope that you can still enjoy this little ficlet, despite the hiccup in phrasing here and there. I tried my best. :)   
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Also, I try not to drown my works in tags and only mention what's truly necessary and possibly triggering without giving too much away, but should you feel uncomfortable by the lack of a certain tag, please tell me so. I'm happy to include certain tags if it adds to your comfort while browsing through Ao3.

The sun wasn’t quite up yet, and the different hues of the sky dipped your room in eerie blues and purples. Sluggishly lifting your head, you blinked a few times into the half-dark, trying to get your bearings. You already regretted the little drinking session with Delia last night. You only remembered stripping down to sleep naked - it was summer after all - and there was a good chance you’d still find a wine bottle somewhere in your bed. You really hoped you emptied it.

Your tongue lay heavy and dry inside your mouth and your throat felt raw, craving water.

You smacked your lips and listened to the first birds outside. Their distant chirping wasn’t what woke you up, though. What made you open your eyes was a foreign and oddly cold weight at the end of your bed. Your eyes widened as you realised how something, no, _someone_ , was lying under the blanket between your very bare legs. You instantly tore the blankets away and stared at a wild tuft of hair that had streaks of green, blue and pink in it. Amber eyes lazily looked up at you, blinking slowly.

“What are you doing in my bed?” you hissed.

Beetlejuice let out a small chuckle and languidly stroked your legs with icy fingertips.

“Really? That’s your first question?” he mused, slowly bending over you once more. Your breath hitched as he nuzzled your lower stomach and playfully nipped at the soft skin. His chilly tongue darted out and left a wet trail along your smooth pubic mound.

You scrunched up your eyes and bit your lip. This couldn’t be real. Especially since this wasn’t your first time where your mind came up with the wildest dreams. You nodded to yourself. A dream. It only made sense.

Since you had developed a crush on Beetlejuice a couple of months ago, you’ve had a dry spell. You had tried to date people, but as ridiculous as it might seem, nobody could compare. No other person seemed as funny, creative and passionate to you. So you were pretty much celibate by now, which didn’t help in keeping your thoughts chaste. Delia also made you spill the beans while drinking wine with her. At least partially. And all this must have accumulated into one big wet dream. This had to be it. Was this morally wrong, though? In reality, he would never be with you. Was it okay then, to fantasise about him?

A sharp pain pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked down, only to see Beetlejuice licking over a bite mark his sharp teeth left on your inner thigh. He smiled up at you, presenting his fangs as if trying to impress you. You gasped when he suckled on the already sore spot. His hands slipped under your ass and started to knead your supple flesh. A breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t stop staring.

“You game?” he asked, and you had to commend your brain for imagining Beetlejuice to be this caring. This was a wet dream of your own making and he still asked for consent. You took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of rain, earth and moss that clung to Beetlejuice. It was unmistakably _him_. Closing your eyes, you thought about his proposal one last time.

Your fantasy felt alarmingly authentic because Beetlejuice seemed to grow impatient. He wanted your attention and squeezed your rear again, making you yelp. You nodded. A sharp intake of breath was all you heard before Beetlejuice abruptly spread your legs and settled down between them. You loved how your mind didn’t waste any time.

“It’s showtime,” he breathed against your skin. You bit your lip as he started to mouth at your inner thighs, little gasps and sighs escaping him as he worked his way towards your centre. He was as much into this as you. You watched him and his hands as they snaked their way back to the junction between your legs. Beetlejuice used his thumbs and pulled your outer lips apart to get a good look at you. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Goddamn gorgeous,” he groaned. His breathing got deeper. Little puffs of air hit your already hot flesh as he continued to speak.

“I can smell you. I can smell how you’re starting to get wet.”

His thumbs spread you a bit more. He watched as your muscles clenched. Beetlejuice slowly licked a broad stripe up your groin. You whimpered.  
  
“I can see those first drops. Can’t wait to lick them up. I want you to be soaked. I want your scent all over me, little bug.”

Your head fell back and you ran a hand through your hair. Your brain was making him too naughty. You needed him to stop talking.

“Don’t stop talking.” _Well._ You wouldn’t kink shame yourself in your own dream, it seemed.

Beetlejuice’s gravelly voice nearly vibrated through your body.

“Oh, but I have to. At least for a bit.”

And with that he finally pressed fully against your skin, finally tasting you, finally cooling your burning skin with his cold tongue. You gasped when you felt him lick up a broad stroke all the way up to your clit. He repeated the motion multiple times, always agonisingly slow. His fingers rubbed over your groin, drew circles on your skin and occasionally opened you up again with his thumbs. He regularly pulled back to look at what he was working with, quickly diving in for nibs and kisses again. He suckled on your labia until everything was swollen and aching in the most delicious way, always avoiding that one precious nub of yours. Your hands had started to wander, digging into his scalp, trying to push him where you needed him most.

“Come _on_ ,” you whined, trying to move your hips but his strong hands held you down with ease.

Beetlejuice let out a laugh.

“You want something, little bug?” His fingers hovered above your clit, teasing you, watching your body twitch and beg for his touch.

You screwed up your eyes, but Beetlejuice wouldn’t have it.

“No, babes, look at me. I need you to see me,” he urged with a surprisingly soft voice and you complied. You slowly lifted your head again, really taking him in. His hair was tousled from your seeking hands, broad streaks of pink and red contrasting the sickly green. His pupils were blown wide, only thin rings of gold visible around them. It was breathtaking. You released a deep sigh and smiled.

“I always see you, Lawrence.”

Hearing his second name, the one that didn’t hold any power over him, the one nobody else used because they didn’t gain anything from it, made him tense. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open to release a wanton moan. One of his hands palmed himself in his pants. He was shaking.

“Are you alri- _ah!_ ”

Your words were cut off as he got a grip on himself again and finally granted you your wish. His tongue and mouth started to lavish your clit with attention. Beetlejuice alternated between softly suckling on your nub in a steady rhythm and circling his wet pointy tongue around it until you were shivering in his arms.

“Shit, you’re so tasty. If I could spread your juices on toast, I fucking would.”

You blushed and bit your lip. You desperately tried to keep in your moans and whimpers, but Beetlejuice was intent on coaxing them out of you. He _oh so carefully_ worried your swollen flesh between his teeth as his fingers slowly dipped down. His breath hitched against you when he felt just how wet you were. He caught the rivulet of slick with the tip of his finger, coating himself with it, before slightly pushing inside you. His other hand painfully flexed against you.

“So wet. And hot. So alive. And it’s all _mine_ ,” Beetlejuice all but chanted, seeming dazed from your intoxicating scent. The finger inside you squirmed and dug deeper, making you shiver. When a second finger entered you, you clawed at your sheets. And when they made a come-hither motion, your hands flew back to his head to pull at his hair, eliciting a husky moan from him. His fingers started to rub against your sweet spot, and his mouth doubled down on your sensitive clit, only sometimes interrupting his ministrations to talk.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re coating my entire hand, baby. Give me everything you got.”

You were heavily panting by now, everything around you forgotten, the only things existing were Beetlejuice and his godforsaken voice.

“Oh, someone’s letting go. Come on, babes, I want _more_.”

Your grip on his hair must’ve been painful by now, but Beetlejuice didn’t complain. He panted heavily and rutted against your mattress, feeling you fluttering around his fingers. You were so close. You dared look down and shuddered. His hair was a mixture of passionate red and vibrant pink. His golden gaze fixated on you with unsettling intensity.

“I can feel you clench around my fingers. Cum for me. Open up and let me devour you.”

A strangled shout escaped you and you pushed his face up against your cunt with a strength that surprised both of you. He gasped and groaned, encouraging you with every pulse and throb and twitch.

“That’s it, bug, I’m here. I’m right here. Cum all over me.”

Liquid gushed out of your core and your legs started to twitch violently.

Beetlejuice let out a manic laugh as he lapped it all up, slowly pumping his fingers inside you and cleaning you up as you rode out your orgasm.

You saw stars and your whole body felt numb. Your head fell back, you closed your eyes and everything around you became quiet.

It took you a minute to clear your head and realise that it was too quiet. You instantly lifted yourself up, frantically looking around your bright room. Birds were singing outside, your blanket was tucked snuggly around you and you were alone in your bed. Alone in your room. A subsiding throb made you gasp and you reached a hand under your blanket. Yes, you definitely came. In your sleep. You rubbed the bridge of your nose, sighing softly. If only this would’ve been real.

There was a sudden knock and a certain someone poked his head through your door.

“Hey, Y/N, breakfast’s ready! Delia’s got your favourite - toast! …Why are you blushing?”

You had instantly buried your head inside your pillow, waving Beetlejuice off. You mumbled through the fabric, “I’ll be right there, just give me a minute.”   
You heard the door close and silently screamed into your pillow. These dreams were getting too intense.

Little did you know that Beetlejuice was pressed up against your door, listening intently. He wiped a hand over his still wet mouth and grinned. He owed Delia big time.


End file.
